The White Lotus Files
by storywriter1id
Summary: Observations of the Gaang from the recently uncovered and declassified White Lotus field reports.
1. Report from South Pole

The White Lotus Files

a Story Based on _Avatar: The Last AirBender_

_Disclaimer: The characters herein are the property of the creators of the Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing._

Professor Lin-Jung

Guru Jinora Chair of Avataric Studies

Department of History, Four Nations University

Republic City, United Republic of Nations

Honored Professor,

You will be happy to know that excavation of the Shu Jing site continues apace. We have uncovered a forge, a White Lotus mosaic courtyard, and several fine Lion-Turtle sculptures. Most exciting of all, we have uncovered a trove of scrolls, apparently field reports from the Order of the White Lotus. This is a most exciting find, as it not only proves the Order was active before the time of Avatar Korra, but also lends great credence to your hypothesis that the Order was active in shaping the events that led to the end of the legendary 100 year war.

Respectfully,

Kattan

Graduate Assistant

…...

File Number: 9912-034

Submitting Agent : REDACTED

Priority: FLASH

Dissemination: All Agents, Accepted Journeyman and Above

Subject: Avatar Return Confirmed

Summary: Avatar sighted vicinity Southern Water Tribe. He appears to be male, approximately 12 years of age, shaved head with distinctive Air Bending Master tattoos. Last seen traveling north with two Southern Water Tribe youths, a male and female, riding a Flying Bison. Agent witnessed impressive display of power from the young Airbender, who singlehandedly engaged in combat with several trained firebenders, including Fire Nation Crown Prince. Female youth traveling with Avatar demonstrated affinity for water bending, but this agent believes she may lack any formal training. Male youth demonstrated courage, and some skill with primitive weaponry, but is otherwise unremarkable.

Analysis: The Avatar seems to have mastered only air bending, therefore his most likely course of action is that he will travel to the Northern Water Tribe to seek out a water bending master to teach him the next element in the cycle. Currently, the only people aware of the Avatar's return are the people of the Southern Water Tribe village and the crew of Prince Zuko's vessel. It is unlikely that the secret will be kept long, therefore expect the Fire Nation to expend considerable resources to capture the Avatar, in order to prevent him from mastering the other elements.

Further Instructions: All agents are advised to be on the lookout for the Avatar and party, and render whatever assistance deemed necessary. Closely observe Avatar's companions as well. The female youth demonstrated great water bending affinity and my be a future Order recruit if she is able to master the element. Immediately forward any sighting report to Master REDACTED using subject line: AVATAR CONTACT REPORT, Priority FLASH.


	2. Report from Omashu

File Number: 10001-015

Submitting Agent: REDACTED

Priority: FLASH

Dissemination: Lotus Level Only

Subject: AVATAR CONTACT REPORT

Summary: Avatar and party sited Omashu, Southern Earth Kingdom. Avatar and companions entered city attempting (badly) to travel incognito, under assumed names. Avatar's party was brought before the city sovereign after an altercation with an itinerant cabbage merchant. Ahhh...phooey on this report format... I'm too old for this nonsense. Anyway, I invited, "Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis" and party to a feast where I cleverly tricked the Avatar into revealing his identity. Of course I already knew who he was. I must say I really like that Water Tribe boy, I believe Sokka is his name. He demonstrated a keen intellect and sense of humor by laughing at my jokes! We need to keep an eye on that one. I couldn't help myself so I messed with my old friend Aang's head a little bit, but I think he learned some important lessons about how to think like a mad genius. He's going to need that if REDACTED is going to be his water bending master. When the time is right, I believe the Avatar will return to Omashu to learn earth bending from me. While I have no doubt I can teach him, I fear I may not be able to. There are reports of a Fire Army division moving towards the city.

Analysis: The Avatar seems to have bonded closely with his new companions, Sokka and Katara, who are confirmed to be siblings, children of the Southern Water Tribe local chief. The Avatar was motivated to perform several dangerous tasks when he perceived his friends were in danger. It is clear he does not yet appreciate the enormity of the task ahead of him. While I believe his friends are a great asset to the Avatar, I fear his enemies may threaten these friends in order to capture or otherwise cause him harm.

Recommendation: Every effort should be made to encourage the Avatar and his friends to remain together throughout the remainder of his quest to master all the elements. If REDACTED's observations about Katara's water bending ability are correct, it would be beneficial for the Avatar to learn water bending along side her, despite Master REDACTED's cultural aversion to training females.


End file.
